Seto Got Molested by a Pharaoh
by MoonCigar
Summary: Yaoi, S&YY remake of "Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer." The title says it all.


Okay, this is a remake of "Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer." I was going to do that too but the reindeer is on vacation so who better than a certain Pharaoh. Hope ya like it!  
  
Pairings: Seto/Yami and Dark Magician/Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Disclamer: if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, then this would already have happened! If I owned the song, I'd be rich because I wrote a good song!  
  
~Seto Got Molested by a Pharaoh~  
  
Seto got molested by a Pharaoh  
  
*Seto yells as Yami tackles him*   
  
Walking home from Kaiba Corp Christmas Eve.   
  
*Seto is shirtless and is being chased into Central Park*   
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
  
*Santa with wide eyes watches the two making out*   
  
But as for me and Yugi, we believe.   
  
*Yugi slowly nods because of his yami's actions*   
  
They've been drinking too much rice wine.   
  
*Seto and Yami drinking from a bottle of rice wine under the table*   
  
And we begged him not to go.   
  
*Yugi and the gang barge in the building and push Seto out*  
  
But he forgot his black satin boxers,   
  
*Seto looks at author with a new fear*   
  
And he stumbled out the door into the snow.   
  
*Seto mutters to himself why is he always the victim*   
  
When we found him Christmas morning,   
  
*Everyone stands and looks at the ass prints in the snow*  
  
At the scene of the attack.   
  
*Mokuba starts to whistle and say "he got some last night"*   
  
There was lipstick on his forehead,  
  
*Yami starts riping Seto's cloths off again*   
  
And incriminating Claus marks on his back.   
  
*Santa attempts to hit Yami to stop him from molesting Seto again but hits himself instead*  
  
Seto got molested by a Pharaoh,   
  
*Seto starts moaning in passion again*  
  
Walking him from Kaiba Corp Christmas Eve,  
  
*Seto: "How.....many people...can say…..they had sex...with a 5,000 year old horny Pharaoh?!" Jumps back in*  
  
  
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
  
*Yueh Kitsune is mad at Santa and is running at him with a butcher knife saying "Merry X-mas fat guy!"*   
  
But as for me and Yugi, we believe.   
  
*Yugi is still stunned but he keeps on moving his mouth like a fish*  
  
Now we're all so proud of Mokuba,   
  
*Mokuba doing diso on the dance floor*   
  
He's been taking this so well.   
  
*Mokuba runs after Jou in a dog costume with bellbottoms*   
  
See him in there watching Pokemon,   
  
*Sneaks into the show and turns it to Angel, to drool over*   
  
Drinking apple cider and playing cops and robbers with Anzu.   
  
*Mokuba gags and ties Anzu to the ceiling with boiling oil beneath her and a candle stick burning the rope slowly*   
  
It's not Christmas without Seto,   
  
*Everyone is laughing and trashing Seto's house*  
  
All the cast is dressed in black.   
  
*They're all wearing T-shirts and nothing but there underwear*   
  
And we just can't help but wonder,   
  
*On the carpet with the "Three Wise Monkeys" looks*  
  
Should we open up his gifts or send them back?   
  
*Everyone looks but theres no gifts*  
  
Seto got molested by a Pharaoh,   
  
*Seto and Yami making love in the bushes*   
  
Walking home from Kaiba Corp Christmas Eve.   
  
*Carolers run from the bushes and scared for life*   
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
  
*Yueh Kitsune sighs and wished that she killed Santa with a heavier weapon*  
  
But as for me and Yugi, we believe.   
  
*Yugi passed out on the floor a long time ago*  
  
Now the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is on the table,   
  
*Dark Magician and flirting with the Blue Eyes*   
  
And a pudding made of Anzu.  
  
*Mokuba looks innocent*  
  
And a blue & silver candle,   
  
*Yami and Seto stole them*  
  
That wouldn't match anything he wears  
  
*Why is it always trench coats?*   
  
I've warned all my friends and neighbors,   
  
*Yueh Kitsune running up and down the street with Santa's head screaming, "Fat man dead, Fat man dead.."*  
  
"Better watch out for yourselves."   
  
*Yk trys to burn ants with a piece of glass then changes her mind and throws it at Marik instead*  
  
They should never give a license,   
  
*Pegasus gets a license for Santa*  
  
To a guy who drives a sleigh and plays with elves.   
  
*Elves attack the South Pole then got to L.A. to be a hobbit in Lord of the Rings*   
  
Seto got molested by a Pharaoh,  
  
*Seto gets an annoyed look on his face as the Pharaoh humps him*  
  
Walking home from Kaiba Corp Christmas Eve,   
  
*Seto is screaming Yami's name under a tree*   
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
  
*Santa's ghost is haunting Yueh Kitsune at night*  
  
But as for me and Yugi, we believe!   
  
*Seto wonders if we videotaped them together and is chasing Yueh Kitsune with a machine gun, with one confused Yami*   
  
END-  
  
(Note: All the corrections made on this song was generously made by Moonlight Wolf . Please go and check out her fanfics on her penname: UltimateAnimeFangirl)  
  
Heheh, Okay, I was sugar-high when I did this so....blame the fat man!!!   
  
R&R please!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V 


End file.
